Happy Valentines day MOFOS
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: They say distance make's the heart grow fonder, lets view the love that grew to become what it is today, the smile's the tears. Warning; LEMON, annoying Best-friends, and side couples. Happy valentines day Monique/Forrest aka MoFo, my gift to you two.


**Valentines day is fast approaching, Usually I would add a story like this to my fiction press but I decided to add it here of my very good friend and her lovely boyfriend. Very happy for you guys, and I next valentines day expect another fanfic as a gift.**

* * *

**_Nichele POV_**

_"Its in his DNA and he just takes my breath away" _The earphone was yanked out her ear "NICHELE" Nichele winced lightly and grinned at her small friend Monique " That is me, whats up?" "Did you ever find George?" Nichele blinked, and nodded " Yep he lost his cool and..speak of the devil.." George was walking up behind Monique with a big grin on his face "Whats up?" Nichele sighed as Monique started to rip him a knew one for vanishing for two days.

Nichele began to sit at one of the cafeteria table's to do her Psychology assignment, it was kicking her in the ass she couldn't believe all the projects she had to do and turn in, on top of that she had work all the time. Nichele remembered when life was easy..the piercings, the loud music the reckless-ness but as soon as high-school ended, she began to remove each piercing, grow her hair out, and focus more. That's why she came to college, though school isn't her strong point she knew she needed it. She desired money, and power she didn't need love but she needed knowledge, and that's why she came. Nichele sighed hopelessly "These assignments are piling up" Monique sat by her and began talking, and George responding so Nichele didn't see a need to jump in anytime soon, she sat quietly and listened.

"Forrest should be getting back today I'm beyond excited." Monique responded with grin, Nichele laughed realizing what was going to occur when they get to there respectful houses.

_**Normal Pov**_

Monique entered her home she was exhausted because of work, plus school but she was beyond excited to see for- "What the fuck?" Monique looked around her small but comfortable apartment. Monique apartment was basic, she didn't feel the need to have a lot she had dinner table in the kitchen, and a nice size couch in the living room with the comfortablility of the carpet flowers that was now preoccupied with roses petals. Monique was excited but also slightly annoyed because she would have to clean that up later. She flipped on a light switch and glanced down the hallway to her bedroom, and followed the flower petals to her bedroom. Monique peeked open the door and saw Forrest sitting there, she opened the door excitedly but quickly shut the door.

"Monique! Get in here" Forrest called out in a pissed voice, Monique sighed she realized to late he was pissed she opened the door walked in. "Ye-" Monique saw her little sandwich bag dangling in Forrest hand and let out a awkward laugh. Monique quickly responded "That's Nichele's!"

**_Elsewhere_**

Nichele was behind her shitty desk typing, and sneezed awkwardly. 'Someone must be talking about me..' "Oh thank you!" Nichele responded to someone saying 'bless you'

_**Normal pov**_

Forrest stood up and picked Monique up by the waist, Monique instinctively wrapped her legs around Forrest waist as he backed her up against the wall. "I feel like your lying.." Monique wiggled her eyebrows "Going to make me tell you the truth?" Forrest gripped her thighs rougher.

_**Elswhere**_

George was choking the girl against the bed, the girl was gasping out trying to spread her legs more for him to get a better angle, George lifted her leg higher on to his shoulders pushing in as deeply as he could he had to hold back a moan when the girls eyes began to roll back in sheer pleasure.

"Yes, I printed out all the references and left them on your desk" Nichele smiled and nodded lightly, finally being freed from work, she was about to call Monique but realized she might be busy so decided to go home, and type up her present for her two favorite mofo's

**_Normal Pov_**

Coming apart for air Forrest breathed onto Monique's neck, his tongue grazing on to her collar bone,making her wriggle in pleasure.

"Forrest..." She half moaned half whimpered. His hand moved down her side to her hip, where he started making circles with his fingers. Monique ran her hands through his hair, nuzzling his neck and licking his ear. Sliding her hands down his back she realized for the first time that he was missing a few items of clothing. His shirt and pants to be exact. Monique's hand moved down to his firm backside and was met by flannel boxer shorts. She held her hand tightly to him, pulling myself closer, wrapping her leg around his. Forrest gently pushed me backward, licking and kissing her neck and chest the whole time.

Her back hit the mattress and Forrest tongue slid down to the bottom of the low neck line of my nightie. He was hovering over her, his legs tangled with mine, and she suddenly felt something hard against my inner thigh. As realization hit her a new feeling emerged in the very pit of my stomach. Monique wiggled her hips as fantastic sensations hit her over and over again. Above me Forrest gasped, her name escaping him in a barely audible husky whisper. " Monique." He raised up and pushed the straps of her nightie down and off her arms revealing Monique's breasts. She closed her eyes as his mouth ran over her chest down to her breast plate. He looked at her as if asking permission to go further. Monique leaned up on her elbows and kissed him long an hard, pulling his full weight back down on top of her small frame as we drew apart. Raising up a bit for him to continue kissing, nipping, and licking her full breasts. She laid there just basking in pleasure as Forrest licked around her nipple, massaged the other one and finally began sucking on her hardening peak. As he went on nipping and tugging at her, she slid my hands down his sides, slipping one hand between us in a brave gesture, to touch his throbbing manhood. He clamped down on her breast, illiciting a hushed cry from her lips.

She gently moved her hand up and down, Forrest seeming to like it Croaked " Faster, Monique." She smiled wickedly and obliged him, feeling him grow even harder and longer as she did so. Slowly Forrest lifted up just a little and began to kiss a trail down her stomach, pushing her nightie down with his hands as he got closer and closer to my hot wet center. As the useless nightie came off Forrest dipped down and kissed my belly button. Out of disappointment that he didn't kiss me just a little lower ,Monique jerked her hips up at him. He smiled into my stomach rubbing his beard against her, dragging his head down to her thin lacey panties. Monique moaned and a little pitifully whined, "Forrest, stop teasing!" He again smiled, but this time slid the panties down in one quick motion and before she could grasp what was happening had delved his tongue into the exact spot she had so desperatly needed him.

"Forrest,"I gasped out in a high squeeky voice. "Your going to kill me." Forrest smiled up at her "Tell my the truth" send vibrations through her body. Monique figured out his ploy to get the truth out of her, she was to far gone to try and fight the urge, Monique sighed trying to grind upwards but was held down by his grip.

_**Elsewhere**_

Nichele was walking around in DC, with someone she adored. Her favorite Asian though she did move on from a lot of people in her past she couldnt' just leave his side, she intertwined there fingers catching his attention he looked down at her his smile peering through his snake-biten lips. He patted her head, and pulled her closer to shield her from the winter cold. Nichele phone vibrated showing a text from Harold, which caused her favorite Asian to smirk. "Weren't you going to call momo?" his husky voice distracting her from the text "Y-yeah" Nichele attempted to call Monique but it went straight to voice-mail, causing her to call two more times. "She must be busy" Nichele said blinking forgetting momentarily that Forrest was with her, a chuckle caused her to look up and take in his face and him to kiss her forehead. "Let's go to Urban Outfitters"

_**Normal Pov**_

Monique was back in charge, the phone call from Nichele gave her back the strength to try and hold out a bit longer of course she was going to tell him the truth, but not without a fight. She heard a low chuckle escape her boyfriend lips, as he pulled out and came back to her neck to leave more bite marks on her flesh. Mad at him for stopping his previous ministrations she again began to stroke him tenderly and painfully slow up and down his length. Forrest jerked and I knew I had him where I wanted him she twirled someone of his blonde pubic hair, teasingly.

"More 'Monique," He croaked low, " Faster."

She smiled. "Nuh-uh. Not until you go back and finish what you started." she whispered low and silkily.

In return Forrest bit down hard on my nipple, pulling a shriek out of the bottom of her gut to the top of her lungs, was very grateful that the plan for Harold, and Nichele and her to move in together failed and we all got are respectfully on place. He smiled down at her and returned to her wet core, this time dipping his finger in slowly. Monique closed her eyes and murmured gibberish as he began to move his fore finger in and out of me. Slowly he added another finger and then a third.

"Forrest!" He began to move his fingers in a 'come here' motion, hitting something deep inside her, her pleasure mounted every time he moved.

Suddenly he ran his fingers up inside deeper, and deeper, until fireworks were shooting off inside her, and intense heat overtook me. she screamed his name, clenching around him, grabbing for his head, his shoulder, any part of him. She just wanted to hold him tightly, pull him inside me and never let go. I really was dying. This was the icing before the cake, the tip of the strawberry before the bitter core.

"Forrest, Forrest..." I said his name over and over again, as the fire faded and the lights flashing in my brain died down. Forrest was at her side kissing her face holding me touching me, gently caressing every inch of me. Dear Mary she loved him, oh how she loved him. she needed him. she needed him so badly.

Monique sighed, and nodded " I-it's mine.." Forrest frozed, and took a deep breath and contemplated 'She did tell the truth..but she also lied..' Before he could decide to pull away Monique pulled him closer for a kiss " I know what I did is bad..but this I want this it's been a long time Forrest, your touch no one else has touched me in this way, I don't want anyone to touch me in this way." Her eyes gazed down her body " I don't want anyone to see you this way to feel what I'm feeling call me selfish but I want you.." Forrest doubts faded and his lips crashed into her's. All the teasing all the build up faded..Forrest slipped in her while she was distracted by the hungry kissed, causing her to wince and try to pull away.

It's been a long time so the pain, and pressure feeling came back, but she felt fuller this is what she desired for a very long time. She couldn't understand how Nichele could live without sex, but then again she didn't want to know what it felt like to live with out sex from Forrest, she couldn't imagine anyone else but this man, she entangled her fingers into his blonde hair wanting to flip the positions. Forrest gasped pushing in deeper and lifting her leg slightly, gazing into her loving eye's he could see the love she felt for him, and he knew she was the one. "N-no Monique I want this to last for as long as possible.." Forrest began to move in out of her fulfilling there both desperate need for each other.

Monique pulled at his hair and began to move in time with his thrust until his grip tightened on her and her leg was lifted higher, he thrusted faster and harder causing her to cry out his name in sheer pleasure " Oh my god Forrest, forrest please!" She didn't know what she was begging for but she wanted it she desperately wanted it, and by the way his eye's were tightly shut he needed it to. Forrest bit his lip trying to stop, or at least slow down and thrusted more his eyes almost rolling back as she clenched around him, this pussy was life, it was everything he needed and he wasn't going to share, the thought of him sharing made him use his free hand to intertwine there fingers together.

Monique gasped and her green eye's were getting moisten, everything was intense and she didn't want to stop she looked at him and caught his gaze, which caused him to slow down and thrust at a different angle causing her to shiver in pleasure, he caught her lips kissing her deeply she removed her hand from his shoulder and touched his cheek kissing him softly.

Forrest lifted her from the spot they ended up at, and placed her up against the wall and began fuck her sensesly up against the wall, as her legs wrapped around his waist and he buried his face into her breast, she embraced him slightly holding his head close to her chest.

Monique gasped in pleasure, as quickly as it started she could feel the end nearing and she didn't want it to end she called out his name unraveling as he sucked and tugged on her harden nipple she was seeing white she tiredly held on as he got faster, more frantic Forrest closed his eyes as she released her pussy became a vice grip holding him it took all his power to even think about pulling out, Forrest pulled out quickly against his will might I add but he knew they weren't ready for what came with the claim age of filling her up with his sperm, he cummed hard against her chest still holding her, Forrest panting standing on trembling legs, while Monique was no longer holding on her energy completely gone.

Monique woke up to being layed on the bed, and completely cleaned from her boyfriend's release. "Sleep love I told, Nichele you were asleep" Monique looked behind her and saw Forrest laying there shirtless facing her, Monique turned around an cuddled up against his chest, kissed his lips softly.

"Happy valentines day" Monique slowly let the darkness consume her as she fell asleep in her boyfriend's embrace. Forrest smiled and kissed the top of her head softly holding her tightly and slowly going to sleep also.

* * *

**Happy Valentines day to my favorite couple! I hope you two have an amazing Valentine day, and I hope you guys have many more to come. **

**Shipping my MoFo's to the fullest :)**

**Next Chapter sha'll be more of a humor/smut**


End file.
